Their Love
by Cable Addict
Summary: Sequal to 'Her Eyes'. Where are Jimmy, Abby and Madison 4 years later? Consindering doing a prequal to this, but not sure. Let me know what you think. Please read 'Her Eyes' before reading this, and please review!


A/N: Some people asked me to continue 'Her Eyes' and I thought "why not!" You might want to read 'Her Eyes' for this to make sense. : )

**Notes for the sake of this story:**

**-Madison is 13 and it is 4 years after Trish and Henry's (supposed to have happened) wedding.  
-Nikki was the killer (like I wrongly predicted in 'Her Eyes')  
****-Everyone who died on the show is dead in this fic (minus Nikki, who is serving life in prison and awaiting her execution).  
****-Those who I predict will die are dead as well. (I predict Sully will die. Read 'Without Hesitation' for my full prediction.)  
****-Shea is dead like in 'Her Eyes'.  
****-Also, Henry is innocent. I am suspecting him now, but he is innocent for the sake of this fanfic.**

**So those that are still alive are the following: Abby, Jimmy, Madison, Trish, Henry and Danny.**

**AND, because Madison is Jimmy and Abby's daughter and because Jimmy and Abby aren't married (yet), Madison has her biological mother's last name.**

* * *

13-year-old Madison Mills slipped her right foot back into its high heeled shoe before pulling her left foot out of its shoe. She was impatient. Excited and ecstatic, sure, but impatient. Today, after 29 years of knowing each other, her parents were getting married. James Mance and Abigail Mills were officially tying the knot. It had taken quite a bit of convincing to gather the gang back together, especially for a wedding. But after weeks and weeks of begging and pleading, and a little threatening, Danny, Henry and Trish, had gathered down in Florida for the wedding.

-

After the 'Harper's Six', as they were now known, got off the island, everyone relocated. Jimmy, Abby and Madison headed down to Florida, as did Henry and Trish and Danny moved back home to Illinois.

-

"Hey." Abby greeted as she entered the bride's dressing room.

"Hi Abby." Madison returned. Madison had decided to call Abby and Jimmy by their first names when they started to live together. She told them that even though they were her biological parents, Shea and Richard were the ones that raised her and that she would be remembering them as her _real_ parents. Abby and Jimmy had agreed seeing that they're relationship with their daughter was more friendly than paternal or maternal anyway.

Abby sat down next to Madison on the futon that was in the suite, and Madison to look up at her mother with curious eyes.

"What's wrong, Abby?"

Abby took a deep breath. "You're sure you're okay with this? I mean, we could call the wedding off. We don't need to get married."

Madison shook her head. "No! You and Jimmy belong together! You two were _made_ for each other! I'm happy for you guys!" Abby studied her face, looking for any indication that the little girl was lying.

"You're really happy?"

With her face glowing slightly, Madison nodded.

-

And this was true. Madison was happier than she had ever been. It could have been the therapy, it could have been that she was with her biological parents and they had a connection that Shea and Richard never had, it could have been that she was in a happier household, or even the fact that she had a pet dog. But whatever it was, Madison stopped killing defenseless living things, stopped ripping the heads off of flowers, stopped wrecking havoc. She was happy. She was angelic. She was normal.

-

Abby grinned, bit her bottom lip gently and nodded. "Okay. Looks like we're having a wedding!"

Madison beamed and pulled her mother into a hug.

---

"Abby, you look gorgeous!" Trish cried as Abby did a spin around in her dress.

"Really?" The bride asked as she looked down the back of the dress, trying to take in her full appearance.

"Yeah!" Trish squealed. She gently grabbed her friends' shoulders and forcefully pushed her in the direction of the full length mirror. "It almost makes me want to have another wedding." She whispered absentmindedly.

-

Trish and Henry had decided to take it slow. Even the mere mention of marriage caused them to recall the horrific events that had happened on the island. The two lovers were living together and planning to start a family, but the concept was out of the question. At the moment, at least. Someday, maybe they would take the step to make it official.

-

Abby and Trish locked eyes in the mirror and both grinned again.

"You both look so pretty!" Madison commented as she took in the appearances of her mother and aunt.

Trish turned to Madison. "As do you, Madison." Trish bit back the urge to tell her niece how proud her mother would be of her for looking so beautiful. It was Abby and Jimmy's day after all, and Trish didn't want to make Abby feel like she wasn't Madison's mother, nor did she want to make anyone cry.

"Thank you Aunt Trish." Madison said, blushing slightly. Madison was slightly distant from her aunt. After Harper's Island, Henry would come down almost weekly to see Abby, Jimmy and Madison, but Trish normally stayed behind. Madison understood, she honestly did, but it didn't keep her heart from stinging each time the doorbell rang and it was just Henry. After all, _she_ was mourning the deaths of loved ones too. But due to the wedding, the two had been seeing more and more of each other and slowly but surely, a relationship began to bud once again.

"I," Trish began as she turned on her heel, "am going to go check on the boys and see where they are in finishing up." She grinned. "Madison, do you want to come with me?"

Madison glanced at Abby for a second before nodding. "Sure." She gave Abby one last hug before crossing the small room and following Trish out the door.

---

"I can't believe this." Henry said as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

Jimmy cast a side glance at his best man before nodding in agreement. "I can't either."

"Well, you two better start believing it, or you'll have three _very_ pissed off women." Danny commented from his place in a chair besides the door. He had been ready for about an hour already and was getting impatient.

Jimmy took a step back, stared at his appearance, groaned, took a step forward and began to untie his tie once more.

"Dude!" Danny cried, running a hand over his face.

"Shut up." Jimmy replied. "It wasn't straight." While his head was down focusing on untying the tie that wasn't coming undone, Henry sent Danny a look to which Danny replied with a smirk.

"Are you sure that it's crooked? Maybe it's that you're getting cold feet." Henry said, half joking and half serious.

Jimmy's head jerked up and he made eye contact with Henry in the mirror. "No. No cold feet. I'm more sure about this than I have ever been sure about anything in my life."

"That's pretty sure." Danny said seriously.

Henry nodded in agreement. "Just remember, if you hurt her, we'll kill you." He motioned to himself and then to Danny.

Jimmy nodded. "I'm not going to hurt her." As a second thought, he quickly added. "Madison either."

Henry clapped an approving hand on Jimmy's shoulder and smiled. Henry opened his mouth to say something, but a knock at the door interrupted them. Danny hopped up off his chair and went cautiously to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Trish and Madison." Trish's voice from the other side of the door answered. Danny let out a small breath and quickly opened the door.

"Wow." Danny said as he let the two girls pass into the room.

Henry let out a small whistle as he took in Trish's appearance. Trish's bridesmaid dress was a simple pool blue strapless number. It had pleating under the bust, and again down about three inches above the hem of the dress. Her feet were clad in simple white heels, and she wore a simple pearl necklace around her neck, but she looked magnificent in the simplicity.

She smirked slightly and crossed the room in a few quick strides, she slapped him playfully on the arm before kissing him gently on the lips.

"Not bad, Madison, not bad!" Danny complimented the teenager, and Madison grinned.

"Thank you, Danny." Madison's dress was the same exact color. It had thin straps, no pleating, but there was a small sash around the waist. She was also wearing white heels, but had a golden locket with Shea and Richard's pictures in it that Jimmy and Abby had given her for her birthday, around her neck.

"Just wait, Abby looks _amazing_." Trish said as she slid her right arm around Henry's neck and placed her left hand on his chest. Madison nodded in agreement.

"She's _so_ pretty."

"So, are you handsome men ready for a wedding?" Trish spoke, her eyes locked lovingly with her boyfriends.

Jimmy nodded, adjusting his tie one last time. "Let's do this."

-

"Abby, you look fine, quit messing around." Henry whispered to a frantic Abby.

Abby's head shot up and she glared slightly at her best friend. "I just want everything to be… to be _right_."

"And everything _is_. You look amazing."

And she truly did. Her ivory dress was simple, yet elegant. Just like her. The thin straps on her shoulders were connected to a beautiful flowing gown with beaded embroidery underneath the bust. Her hair was in a low side ponytail, and the ends were curled slightly giving her dark brown locks a swirled look.

"In fact," Henry began, "I don't think you've ever looked better."

Abby bit her lip and threw her arms around her friend. "Thank you so much for coming, Henry." She whispered into his ear and she felt him nod.

"Who else would give you away?" When she released him from her hug, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

As if on cue, Danny, Trish and Madison entered the hallway and came to stand in their places in front of Henry and Abby.

"You ready?" Trish asked to no one in particular and everyone nodded. They heard the organ began to play and the doors opened.

Madison made her way down the aisle first. She walked slowly, her steps matching perfectly to the music. Next, Danny escorted Trish down the aisle.

Abby peered around Trish and Danny and relaxed slightly as she saw her 'soon to be husband' standing at the front of the church. She was somewhat pleased to see that he seemed to be as nervous, if not more nervous, as she was. His two noticeable nervous ticks were in hyper drive, his feet and his hands. Abby chuckled nervously as she watched him tap his foot and wring his hands together, and her chuckle caused Henry to glance over at her.

"Jimmy." She explained and Henry glanced to the front of the church. "I haven't seen him this nervous since he first asked me out." Her eyes glazed over slightly at the memory of that one summer day.

"Hey." Henry whispered and he motioned with his head to where everyone was waiting.

"Here we go." Abby breathed as she hooked her arm with Henry's and the two made their way down the aisle.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the two finally reached the end of the aisle.

"Who gives this woman away?" The reverend asked.

"I do." Henry answered.

"Very well." The reverend said as he glanced around the church. "We may began."

-

"Abby," Jimmy said as he began his vows, "I thought about what I could say, but every time I tried to write them down, they sounded lame. I decided that 'spur of the moment' was the way to go in terms of my vows to you." He sighed, thinking how to put his feelings into words. "Four years ago, you came home. As soon as I saw you, I made the decision to not let you slip away again. I _swore_ to myself that I wasn't going to let you leave without knowing how I felt. Not again. When you came by that night and told me that we had a kid together," He shook his head slightly, "it seemed too perfect. I had an excuse to hang around. A chance to be with _you_. And I'm glad I did hang around. I can't imagine life without you," He glanced at his daughter. "or Madison." His eyes locked with Abby's once again. "I want that, _this_, forever. I want to see you everyday. I want to tell you how much you mean to me _everyday_. I love you, Abby, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Abigail?" The reverend asked, indicating that it was her turn. A soft smile was on his lips.

Abby took a deep breath. "When I left the island thirteen years ago, I never imagined that I would return home. I never imagined that I would see you again, and I definitely never imagined that I would be _marrying _you. I'm glad that I am, don' get me wrong, but right now, all this," She motioned to herself and to the church around her, "it just doesn't seem real."

"It is real." Jimmy said as he took her hand in his.

"I know." She took a deep breath and smiled up at him. "I love you, Jimmy. I think I've loved you since day one, but was always too afraid to admit it. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night. I want to be there when you leave every morning for work and I want to be there when you come home every night. I want to be your wife. I want to be Abby Mance."

Jimmy smiled broadly and mouthed the words 'I love you'.

"The rings, please." The reverend spoke up and Henry stepped forward, reaching into his breast pocket.

"Here you go." He handed Abby Jimmy's ring and Jimmy Abby's ring.

-

Some more words were said by the reverend before the rings were exchanged. Finally, after almost twenty years of knowing each other, the words were said that made both of their hearts leap.

"You may now kiss the bride."

---

Later that night, Mr. and Mrs. James Mance lay in bed together. Both of them thinking how their love would last forever.

* * *

**A/N: Links of the dresses can be found in my profile. Thanks for reading! This took me two days to complete, so please review. 2,476 words, 2,254 of which are the fic. I'm exhausted.**

**To those of you who are in the US, Happy (belated) Independence Day!**


End file.
